whatever_happned_to_robot_jonesfandomcom-20200215-history
Math Challenge/Transcript
WARNING! PLEASE NOTE, THIS TRANSCRIPT HAS BEEN CONCLUDED BY UNSIGNED USER “B PURCELL” TO BE INCOMPLETE AND A WORK IN PROGRESS; MORE COMING SOON.... * (Title card appears) * Kid 1: 'Go for it, dude. ''(small piece of paper hits Kid 2) * (a girl laughs at Kid 2 for picking his nose) * '''Kid 2: '''What, I was scratching! * '''Cubey: '''Aww, man, this game is stupid. * '''Mr. McMcMc: '''QUIET! It seems like chattering endlessly at the mouth no longer requires the use of the brain. Otherwise, this class would be silent. Well, at least, judging from the results of yesterday's pop quiz. * '''Kid 3: '''Yeah, I know this is math class, but, can you try to speak in English? * '''Mr. McMcMc: '''I'll attempt to spell it out for you, kiddo. D-. * '''Kid 4: '''Don't care. * '''Mr. McMcMc: '''F-. * '''Kid 5: '''Rats! * '''Kid 6: '''Big deal. *(Mr. McMcMc keeps handing out grades to kids, until he stops at a somewhat worried Robot Jones's desk, he hands it to him): If it wasn't for our little smarty-pants Robot here and his A+'s tilting the curve, this would undoubtedly be THE DUMBEST class I've ever had! *'Cubey (to Robot): '''Jeez, Robot, how do you always get A's? *'Robot Jones: It is not a challenge; (beep) I simply provide the correct answers to the questions. *'Mr. McMcMc:' Well, well, well, I guess my challenges are too easy for the robot, huh? Next you're gonna tell us that you "think" that you're smarter than the teacher! *'Robot:' I am a robot, and can not think in the conventional sense. However I know that I am smarter than you because it is a fact. *'Kids:' Ooooooohh!! *'Mr. McMcMc: '''Oh ''really? ''Well I was once told that I had one of the greatest minds in the world for mathematics! Hm! *'Robot: (beeps) Negative. You must be mistaken. *'Mr. McMcMc: '(gets all up on Robot) Or maybe YOU'VE made a mistake, Robot Jones, a BIG MISTAKE! *'Robot: '(holds up his paper nervously) I do not make mistakes.... *(All the kids start laughing uncontrollably)' *'Kid 7: He played you! Aww man, did he play you! *(The kids continue laughing)' * '''Mr. McMcMc, humiliated and pissed: 'DETENTIOOOON!!!! * (Robot and Cubey are now in detention) *'Robot:' Detention is no fun.... *'Cubey:' Yeah, detention's definitely a dud, but it was worth it just to see McMr. McMcMc look so stupid! *'Robot: '''Mr. McMcMc may look stupid, Cubey, but he is not. * '''Cubey:' Oh yeah? Then how'd you explain that mustache? Hmmm?? (Robot suddenly remembers as we cut to a flashback from yesterday, the bell rings and all the kids enter the classroom) * 'Mr. McMcMc: '''Alright, alright now, settle down, settle down, class, settle down. ''(he notices the textbook he was using and hides it) What you see before you, students, is an impossibly hard math problem, brought to you directly from the wild intellect of yours truly, thank you! It's worth 100 points of extra credit, although I know none of you are smart enough to get it right. * '''Kids: '''Awwwwww! (man....) * '''Robot (waving his hand): '''Excuse me, Mr. McMcMc, but I believe you have made an error. * '''Mr. McMcMc: '''Well I doubt that, Jones, but if you think you can solve it, you're welcome to try. * '''Robot: '''I was not referring to your assessment of the class's intelligence, but to the problem itself. ''(Robot goes to the chalkboard to solve said problem) ''It seems that you have switched the co-axial aptitudes of mostly ???????? negative polaris couplings. That's all. * Category:Transcripts